league_of_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Silhouette
This is Bermuda's OC. Don't use anything without permission. Just a whisper in a room, silence shrouds her presence. Darkness is at her command, and she moves without sound. Silhouette is truly a mysterious figure when you feel her presence. She's easier to feel than see if she ducks into the shadows, even if she doesn't use her powers. Who knows what lurks in the darkest, deepest shadows? She does. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:white; background: #6d2c82" | Silhouette |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:0;"| |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:white; background: #6d2c82" | Background |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Creator | Bermuda |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Real Name | Sasha Gates, but no one knows |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Attribute | silence |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Element | shadows |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Colors | black, purple |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Animal | blank panther |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Song | |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color: white; background: #6d2c82; color:#fff;" |'Character' |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Age | 17 (human) |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Orientation | bisexual |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Occupation | student, unknown |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Goal | unknown |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Residence | Haven |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Allies | |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Enemies | |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Powers | umbrakinesis |- style="border-top: 0px solid #999; border-bottom: 0px solid #999;" | Love Interests | |} |} Appearance Silhouette is tall and slender with an elegant build. She has graceful limbs and perfectly tanned olive skin. She obviously has Asian roots, even though she has sharp, angular features. Her body isn't too muscular, but she has quite fast reflexes to sudden movements. She is quite pretty, but prefers to cloak herself in shadow unless she's around the few people she truly trusts. Her eyes are a vivid purple, and have the shape of a cats' eyes. They are sharp and glow when she's using her umbrakinesis. They have darker rings on the edges of the iris, and they are quite scary if she smolders at you in anger. Her hair is completely straight and jet black, even more black than usual. It's so black that it seems to be a color that should be unobtainable to normal beings - but then again, she isn't normal. It seems to float down to her waist, and is always perfectly straight and doesn't need to be brushed. It doesn't whip in the wind, instead it waves softly in the strongest gale. This isn't noticeable to most, but there's an eerie feel about it once you pay attention. Her clothing style is usually quite dark. Black tanks, black jeans, shorts, or leggings. Black Converse shoes. Sometimes she'll wear purple, especially in the summer to keep off a little heat. She always wears a silver chain necklace with tiny links. It has a black coin made of a mysterious metal with a purple rune that pulsates and glows, but no one really knows why. Or how. Silhouette usually is seen with black fingerless gloves, but no one examines them closely. A mark like her necklace mark is there too, but it isn't as noticeable when they glow. Her ears are pierced a few times each, with varying studs and rings of different color. She has a tiny piercing in her nose, and usually just wears a tiny diamond stud in it. Her feet are sometimes bare, and actually she doesn't wear shoes a majority of the time in the summer. Personality Silhouette is silent. Not a sound comes from her lips if you're in the same room. Does she speak at all? Most think not. She prefers to stay completely and utterly silent, hiding in the shadows of a room. She's slightly more open with her friends, but still prefers to use sign language instead of speech, unless she's with the ones she trusts the most. Even then, her voice is soft, and strangely it doesn't seem to be coming from her body directly. She doesn't show much emotion, and prefers to hide her face with her hair if she's feeling something. She dislikes people who have emotional outbursts, but also envies them. She barely feels a flexuation of her heartstrings. Not only is she one that doesn't trust easily, Silhouette can't be trusted by most. She has a silver tongue, even if she uses sign language to show it. Unless you have heard her whispering words and are her greatest allies, you should not trust anything she says. She is manipulative and can weave her words to make you want to do something. Is she loyal to Haven? It's likely that the answer to that is no. She doesn't feel her heart bound to the organization, and doesn't feel like they've helped her much at all. She's not a spy, obviously by the way she talks about the Anomalies to her most trusted allies, but she has been eyeing the Knife's Blade secretly. And she plans to keep it that way. Silhouette is able to sneak up on others with ease, especially if she uses her umbrakinesis. She's especially talented at this is shadowed areas, but her silent footsteps and breathing make it nearly impossible for people to detect. And she's hard to sense. Only people with senses like Lightning Angel can even begin to pick up on her presence. Sneaking is her greatest natural ability - it's natural... Right? Abilities Biography THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR A POSSIBLE FANFICTION. wip Relationships Gallery Draw her I will die. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bermuda's Category:Kinetics Category:Haven